My heart is yours
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Norvège est en pleine préparation de l'Eurovision 2010 mais manque cruellement d'inspiration pour sa chanson. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un voyage, il se remémore une époque de mutisme qu'il aurait tant aimée exprimer. DenNor


Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un one-shot dont je cherchais éperdument le bon moment pour le poster. C'est chose faite. Le titre est également celui de la chanson norvégienne de l'Eurovision 2010. Je vous invite à l'écouter tout en la lisant (c'est ce que j'ai fait en l'écrivant pour ma part). Et qu'on soit bien d'accord, parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait plusieurs _My Heart is Yours_ (merci Yuu !), c'est celle chantée par Didrik Solli-Tangen, hein.

Je suis raide dingue de cette chanson et je trouve qu'elle s'associe tellement bien à Norvège et au DenNor… je n'ai pas pu résister !

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

_**My heart is yours**_

Nous sommes en 2010, à l'aube du printemps. Chez Norvège, les jours sont encore courts et l'obscurité de la nuit toujours aussi envahissante. Le thermomètre peine à atteindre les 2°C et Oslo est encore recouverte d'une certaine couche de neige.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupe le plus Norvège, une tasse de café fumante en main, le regard porté vers la grande avenue de Karl Johans sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui s'y déroule. Parce que, voilà, Norvège est en manque d'inspiration. La feuille blanche laissée à l'abandon sur son bureau en est la preuve même.

Dans trois mois aura lieu l'Eurovision, concours si prisé par les Européens, rencontre culturelle et symbole de paix pour l'Europe. Si les humains sont très enjoués à l'approche de l'évènement, ce n'est pas le cas des nations, à qui incombe l'écriture de la chanson. Pour certains, comme Autriche ou Italie, c'est on ne peut plus facile, mais pour d'autres à qui la fibre musicale manque, cela ressemble plus à une torture mentale. Ce qui est le cas de Norvège.

L'année précédente, il a remporté l'Eurovision chez Russie grâce à son chanteur Alexander Rybak qui a fait un travail fantastique avec sa chanson « Fairy Tale ». Cette année donc, il accueille les autres nations chez lui. Tout va bien dans les préparatifs. Tout. Sauf cette maudite chanson. Et bien sûr, il ne peut demander d'aide à aucun de ses proches, tous Européens…

Norvège décide soudain de sortir. Il s'enveloppe dans son manteau et dévale les escaliers. Il inspire profondément l'air d'Oslo une fois à l'extérieur. Néanmoins, il le juge rapidement inadapté. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'air pur, de sensations, de souvenirs. Il prend le premier avion pour le Nord.

Perdu dans les régions à la limite du cercle polaire, il marche. Longtemps. Appréciant le silence, ponctué du seul crissement de la neige sous ses pas. Il observe l'horizon, sans but. Il gravit les collines, s'étale sur les rochers, rame silencieusement dans le calme enveloppant des fjords, s'enfonce dans les forêts de sapins. Norvège s'éloigne tant des humains qu'il entre sans s'en rendre compte sur les terres de la magie éternelle, de celle de son folklore que personne ne voit mais qui toujours existera.

Norvège tombe nez à nez avec Sága, déesse des contes et des légendes, des poésies et des chants, qui narre justement de sa voix enivrante une épopée des temps anciens à Sjöfn, déesse de la passion et de l'amour. En apercevant la nation, Sága coupe son récit.

- Voilà bien longtemps que notre petite nation n'était venue nous rendre visite, déclare-t-elle

Pour les Dieux, Norvège est et restera à jamais un petit bébé. Ils l'ont vu grandir et mûrir, mais ce n'est pour eux qu'un petit être. Leur suprématie divine est sans égale, même sur une nation.

Norvège s'assoit sans un mot sur un rocher aux côtés des Déesses. Il est loin le temps où il sautait presque dans les bras de Sága, lui quémandant une histoire.

Sjöfn se rapproche sensiblement de Norvège et lui caresse le bras.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, mon petit, je le sens.

- Je sais que vous le savez, dit Norvège sans émotion, mais si je suis venu voir quelqu'un, c'est bien Sága.

Il repousse poliment Sjöfn tandis que Sága affiche un sourire moqueur envers sa comparse. Laquelle fait mine de bouder.

- Parle donc, mon enfant. J'achèverais mon histoire plus tard.

- Je dois écrire une chanson… mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

Sjöfn caresse tendrement les cheveux de Norvège.

- Tu pourrais chanter ma gloire, non ?

Norvège secoue la tête sans l'ombre d'un remord. Cela ne l'intéresse pas. Pas du tout. Sjöfn s'en offusque un peu et relâche totalement son étreinte. Sága pose un doigt songeur sur son divin menton et réfléchit un instant.

- Fais appel à un souvenir cher. Narre une conquête glorieuse. Vante les mérites de ton royaume. Plus que d'écrire quelque chose, écris quelque chose qui plaira aux souverains.

Norvège laisse échapper un petit soupire : les Dieux sont malheureusement un peu obsolètes dans leur façon de penser.

- Non, non, non, intervient Sjöfn, il faut qu'il parle de son cœur, de ses amours, de sa gente Dame, qu'il chante l'amour et la passion. Qu'il me vénère en sommes.

Norvège lève légèrement les yeux au ciel. Il peut bien se le permettre. Les Dieux ne peuvent rien contre une nation. Puis, il se lève et s'excuse finalement auprès des deux Déesses :

- Je crois que je vais poursuivre ma route.

- Oui, poursuis ton voyage, noble enfant, approuve Sága, et rappelle-toi surtout que du chant naît l'indicible vérité.

Norvège quitte les deux êtres divins pour reprendre son parcours sans destination. Quand bien même leurs conseils n'ont pas été d'une grande aide, les mots de Sága et Sjöfn ne peuvent s'empêcher de tourner dans son esprit. Surtout la dernière phrase.

_« Du chant naît l'indicible vérité »_

Norvège est étendue au bord d'une falaise surplombant un des plus beaux fjords de sa contrée. Le Soleil se couche déjà derrière une montagne en cet énième jour de voyage. Il scrute le paysage à la recherche d'un quelconque élément qui éveillerait en lui un certain sentiment. En observant le grand astre stellaire, Norvège fait la moue. La lumière salvatrice de l'astre est pour lui, et depuis des millénaires, une source de réconfort. Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui. Mais un jour, même cette grosse étoile s'éteindra. Norvège a un gros pincement au cœur : il n'aime pas ce qui s'éteint. Il n'aime pas perdre ce qui lui est précieux.

Soudain, dans la rondeur de ce Soleil encore éblouissant, il aperçoit ce souvenir encore vif dont il ne parle pas, qui le tiraille pourtant et qu'il aurait aimé hurler.

oOoOoOo

En ce 14 mai 1709, il pleuvait à torrent sur Copenhague et ses alentours. Sur un chemin enjambant un bras se déversant dans un lac quelques mètres plus loin, les oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement au passage d'un cheval au galop. Il passa une arche, une première cours dans laquelle une fontaine était bien terne sous ce morne temps gris, et enfin l'enceinte même du château en toute hâte. Son cavalier tira sur les rênes et le cheval freina brusquement.

Un palefrenier accourait que l'inconnu, recouvert des pieds à la tête par une cape, le visage caché dans l'obscurité de sa capuche, avait déjà mis pied à terre. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer que son cheval allait bien être guidé vers les écuries qu'il gravissait les marches du palais royal de Frederiksborg, devant lequel il ne s'arrêta même pas une seconde pour en admirer la magnificence.

Tout son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour se laisser emballer par ce genre de futilité.

Deux gardes le laissèrent pénétrer dans le grand hall. Mais sur le marbre parcourut de dorure, il fut promptement arrêté par le grand intendant.

- Messire, s'il vous plaît, veuillez ôter votre vêtement et vous mettre à l'aise.

Sans un mot, le cavalier ôta sa capuche et découvrit son visage pâle, encadré par des cheveux blonds que retenait une épingle doré sur le côté droit. Il détacha sa cape et la passa à la servante qui s'était avancée.

- Oh, messire Norvège.

Le visage de Norvège était totalement vide d'expression. Même un air neutre aurait eu l'air plus joyeux que la mine grave et profondément meurtri qu'il affichait là. Si d'ordinaire il montrait un visage peu expressif, fermé, il était pour l'heure tourmenté par une insondable affliction qui le poussait dans les retranchements les plus profonds de l'indifférence.

- Où est-il ?

- Votre frère, messire, est en ce moment même dans ces appartements.

- Non, je ne parle pas de lui ! s'emporta Norvège

Le grand intendant parut surpris. Restait à savoir si c'était à cause du ton soudain si nerveux de sa nation ou à cause du désintéressement de ce dernier pour son cadet, qui lui était pourtant si cher.

Norvège inspira profondément et se maudit intérieurement de s'être ainsi emporté, dévoilant une faiblesse.

- Menez-moi à Danemark… je vous prie.

L'intendant sembla gêné.

- Messire Danemark… Je ne suis pas sûr que les médecins royaux ne vous laissent pénétrer dans ses appartements.

- Qu'importe.

Norvège fit un pas vers l'aile Est, aile où se trouvait les appartements réservés aux nations. Au diable la politesse et les convenances, il savait où se trouvait Danemark. Il irait de lui-même si on l'en empêchait. Néanmoins, l'intendant le rattrapa en toute hâte.

Durant tout le trajet depuis le port de Copenhague, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à cette missive. Cette horrible missive. Cette missive où le roi lui-même, son roi comme celui de Danemark, leur roi, lui annonçait l'état de son compagnon. Norvège avait alors arrêté brusquement ses activités et avait enfourché le premier cheval venu. Déjà, il s'était inquiété pour Danemark lorsqu'il y avait quelques années de cela, en 1700, il avait été contraint de signer le traité de paix de Travendhal avec Suède, traité aux conséquences désastreuses pour Danemark. Mais celui-ci avait tenu bon. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire croire à Norvège jusque là. Et aujourd'hui, la nation était terrassée : elle venait d'apprendre que non, tout n'allait pas bien et que la première victime en était son compagnon.

Arrivé devant les appartements de Danemark, Norvège s'adressa au garde en faction.

- Veuillez demander à ce que Danemark me reçoive.

- Tout de suite, messire.

Le garde disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le grand intendant se permit une remarque :

- Vraiment, messire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable de…

Norvège arrêta sa phrase d'un geste ample et plein d'autorité. Le garde parut de nouveau quelques minutes après et l'invita à entrer. Sans un mot, Norvège pénétra dans l'antichambre. Deux médecins, un érudit et son apprenti, et un pasteur devisaient à voix basse. Le plus âgé des médecins s'approcha de la nation.

-Messire Norvège, le salua-t-il

-Docteur. Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux affirmer grand-chose mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira.

Norvège laissa son regard sonder le vieux visage marqué par les années.

- Et réellement ?

- Je ne crains qu'il nous faille recourir à la bonté du Seigneur Tout Puissant…

Norvège demeura imperturbable.

- Puis-je le voir ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence

Le médecin s'écarta sans un mot. Norvège lui adressa un discret remerciement d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il pénétra dans la chambre de Danemark.

La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre grise. L'air était humide. Le silence était ponctué des gouttes de pluie sur les carreaux et du crépitement du feu dans l'immense âtre qui occupait un pan de mur entier. En face, se trouvait le lit où était étendue la nation affaiblie. Norvège resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte à observer Danemark, assoupi.

Il ne voyait pas grande différence avec son compagnon à l'ordinaire. Il avait juste l'air… plus calme. Et c'était ce calme qu'il trouvait terrible. Danemark n'était pas une nation calme il était extraverti, bavard, dynamique, joyeux. Et en détaillant ce visage où ne planait aucun sourire, Norvège eut soudain peur de s'approcher. S'approcher et voir, constater de ses propres yeux combien son compagnon était affecté.

Néanmoins, il finit par faire un pas en avant, et même par se retrouver devant le lit de Danemark, toujours endormi. Sa gorge se noua mais son visage demeura indifférent. Danemark était si pâle, ses traits si tirés, si maigres. Il attrapa délicatement sa main dans la sienne : elle était encore chaude de vie et cela rassura un peu Norvège.

- Norge… ?

Son geste avait tiré Danemark de son sommeil. Norvège ôta précipitamment sa main tandis que son compagnon émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil enfiévré et se redressait sur son lit.

- Quel crétin es-tu pour pouvoir te retrouver dans cet état ?

Danemark eut un petit rire gêné.

- C'est gentil de venir me voir.

Il tapota le lit à ses côtés. Norvège s'assit sans un mot. A peine s'était-il installé que Danemark l'enlaça plus avec force qu'avec tendresse même si, dans son langage, c'était surement du pareille au même. Il le couvrit de baisers tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le câlinant : Norvège pouvait ressembler à une poupée. Pour Danemark, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce qui était à lui. Norvège était sous la domination de son roi, donc il était à lui, donc il avait le droit de le chouchouter autant qu'il le désirait.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Norvège outre mesure. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. En revanche, ce qui l'agaçait mais ne se voyait pas, c'était bien le fait que Danemark paraisse aussi détendu, presque aussi frais qu'à l'ordinaire. Certes, il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais une fois réveillé, il possédait toujours sa vigueur. Norvège s'était inquiété, s'était fait un souci monstre, avait plaqué toutes ses occupations pour lui, avait eu une peur bleue, avait frôlé la crise cardiaque pour lui… et tout semblait allait bien.

Norvège lui assena un coup de poing qui étala Danemark dans son lit. Puis, il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Je vois que tu te portes bien finalement, Dan.

- C'est parce que tu es là, bien entendu !

- Evidemment.

Norvège prit le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, Danemark lui attrapa le bras et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Norvège se laissa faire mais ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel enfant pourrit gâté ! Néanmoins, il ne rechignait pas face à l'attention que Danemark lui portait. Il aimait bien être au centre de l'attention et savoir qu'au moins une personne n'avait réellement d'yeux que pour lui. Au fond, ça lui plaisait.

- C'est parce que tu es là… répéta à demi-voix Danemark, je t'aime Norge, tu sais.

Bien évidemment qu'il le savait ! Cela faisait des siècles qu'il le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup à cet abruti ? Pourquoi lui faire une déclaration aussi mélodramatique ? Pour rien en plus… Norvège hocha ostensiblement la tête. Il se releva afin de sortir pour de bon, apaisé.

- Embrasse-moi, Norge.

Norvège fit sagement demi-tour. S'il ne le faisait pas, Danemark pouvait se montrer incroyablement agaçant et collant. Même cloué au lit. Il se pencha vers son compagnon et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Quelques années passèrent, mais ce n'était rien pour une nation, et les pires maux s'abattirent sur le royaume de Danemark : la famine, la peste, la chute économique, les bandits... Partout dans les rues même de la capitale, la puanteur déambulait à travers les rats et les cadavres picorés par les oiseaux de la mort. Partout le mécontentement et la haine du peuple montaient. Toute la haute noblesse s'était réfugiée au château de Frederiksborg et les nations y étaient consignées avec interdiction formelle de sortir.

Norvège passaient ses journées à la lecture, aux côtés d'Islande, Féroé et Groenland qui étudiaient. Il rendait également souvent visite à Danemark, le plus mal en point. Ce dernier se prenait de plein fouet les assauts de son royaume. Il demeurait au lit, enfiévré et parcouru de quelques éclairs de lucidité pour les meilleurs jours, plongé dans un délire psychédélique aux bords du gouffre de l'agonie pour les pires.

Pour l'heure, c'était une journée ensoleillée mais froide d'un mois de décembre rude. Alors que le peuple était étendu comme un pantin désarticulé dans les rues, un domestique ajouta une nouvelle buche dans la cheminée de la chambre de Danemark. Pendant ce temps, Norvège essora le linge dans la cuvette avant de l'appliquer à nouveau sur le front de son compagnon.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de te laisser te reposer.

Danemark approcha du manteau de velours de Norvège une main prise de convulsion. La vue de son compagnon ayant perdu toute sa vigueur et tout son entrain le meurtrissait. Mais Norvège n'en avait jamais fait part.

- Quoi ?

- Lis… encore un peu. S'il te plaît.

Norvège ne dit rien. Il s'assit et reprit sa lecture de Chrysillis de Thomas Hansen Kingo, recueil de poèmes juvéniles et populaires qui plaisaient tant à Danemark pour leur humour et leur fraîcheur. Avec la monotonie de la voix de Norvège, cela apportait une étrange touche à cette œuvre.

- Passe-moi ta main, demanda à un moment Danemark

Norvège la lui passa et poursuivit sa lecture. Danemark ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact de leur main l'une dans l'autre.

Un nuage passa devant le Soleil. Ce fut à ce moment là que les deux nations tombèrent dans la tourmente. Danemark fut d'abord pris d'une quinte de toux avant de cracher du sang et se tordre de douleur dans ses draps. Norvège abandonna aussitôt son livre.

- Danmark... Danmark, est-ce que ça va ? Danmark !

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, épongea son front. Mais Danemark continua de geindre, de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa fièvre et les affres de sa souffrance. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre, les nerfs ainsi à vif. Son souffle était court et il peinait à le reprendre. Norvège, paniqué comme jamais à l'intérieur, fit appeler les médecins du roi.

Aussitôt, ils prirent en charge la nation et Norvège s'écarta. Il observa la mine défaite de son compagnon tremblant, pantelant de sueur, suffoquant, les yeux en larmes sous la douleur, le corps crispé. Il aurait voulu s'approcher de Danemark. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et, pour une fois, être celui qui le bercerait et l'étreindrait. Il aurait voulu lui donner son corps, son âme, son esprit, son cœur, tout ! Tout ce qu'il possédait pour cesser de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Danemark hurla dans sa folie, tentant d'inspirer d'une voix rauque et dénaturée. Il s'agitait dans son lit si bien que les médecins durent le maintenir. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés. La crise était sans pareille, dévorante, gourmande.

Norvège sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'aperçut à peine de ses poings tremblants. A chaque cri, de plus en plus démesuré de Danemark, une expression de profonde détresse et d'une sinistre angoisse se dessinait sur son visage. La première qu'il ait eut depuis longtemps.

Les médecins redressèrent Danemark pour qu'il tousse tout son saoul sans être gêné. Le sang laissa la place aux vomissements mais Norvège ne détourna pas le regard. Il regardait sans ciller son compagnon se tordre dans les abysses du tourment. Danemark pleurait. C'était impensable. Danemark pleurait. Norvège sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Il savait que le moment était venu pour lui de se retirer mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Tout son corps tremblait, compressée par la détresse de Danemark. Quand bien même il aurait voulu arrêter ses cris déchirant la pièce, se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, fuir, fuir loin de toute cette folie, de cette situation invraisemblable, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas. Ses jambes demeuraient plantées au sol.

Incapable de faire un mouvement, il dut être raccompagné dans ses appartements par une servante. Il passa devant Islande qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son frère pour le souper. Le jeune garçon observa son frère passer devant lui sans le voir, le visage livide. Islande fut surpris de constater que son visage n'était pas fermé comme à l'ordinaire. Dans son inexpressivité se dessinait une étrange angoisse sourde.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Norvège fut incapable d'exécuter quelque mouvement que ce soit. Il s'effondra soudain sur le sol. Même les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir. Il aurait voulu hurler, parler, pleurer, bouger, mais impossible. Impossible de s'exprimer. Il resta prostré pendant toute la soirée et ne vint pas dîner. Il resta effondré sur le sol, en boule, incapable de faire un mouvement, d'avoir une réaction. Dans sa tête, tant de mots, tant de sensation, tant de sentiment s'emmêlaient, s'enchevêtraient, s'entrechoquaient qu'il en avait mal au crâne.

Dans la nuit, quand son cœur eut arrêté de battre à tout rompre et qu'il recouvra un minimum ses sens, Norvège se releva. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, un peu hébété. Et si c'était la fin ? Etait-ce possible pour une nation ? Et si c'était la dernière fois que Danemark… Etait-ce seulement possible ? Danemark allait-il… disparaître ?

Etouffé par l'angoisse, Norvège attrapa une bougie, l'alluma et sortit. Il rejoint à grand pas maladroits les appartements de Danemark. Ne se souciant pas des humains qui pouvaient l'entourer, il pénétra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était déserte, excepté le corps immobile de Danemark, au repos, dans son lit. La crise était passée, le calme était revenu. Le feu était encore grand dans la cheminée. Les lourdes tentures étaient tirées et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

Norvège s'approcha du lit de Danemark. Le halo de lumière découvrit un visage livide, pâle comme la mort, inerte et immobile, sans un trait comme la première neige, pure et sereine. Norvège tendit la main vers la joue de son compagnon mais s'arrêta en cours de route, tout d'un coup hésitant. En proie à la solitude et la peur du lendemain, d'un avenir sans lumière, sans soleil pour éclairer sa vie, Norvège pleura.

Il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait pleurée. Mais cette fois-ci, les larmes traçaient leur chemin dans le sillage des précédentes comme une longue procession éternelle. Il posa la bougie sur la table de chevet et s'assit aux côtés de Danemark. Il se décida enfin à poser sa main sur la joue d'albâtre de son compagnon : elle était froide comme les pierres tombales un matin de novembre.

Norvège avait tant de choses à dire à Danemark, tant de pensées et de sentiments qu'il avait à lui confiés mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Il ne s'imaginait pas le perdre sans les lui avoir confessées. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui crier cette affection si grande qu'il avait pour lui, comme lui le faisait chaque jour. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il n'y arrivait pas. Et plus qu'une déclaration, il aurait tellement aimé avouer tout ce qu'il cachait avec tant d'efficacité sur ce visage imperméable.

Il passa sa main sur la joue gelée de Danemark.

- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te dire chaque jour combien… combien tu m'es cher.

Norvège fit une pause. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne savait pas trop mais s'il ne s'épanchait pas son cœur en souffrirait.

- Pardonne-moi de te mettre des coups. Pardonne-moi de ne pas répondre à tes avances comme tu l'espère. Pardonne-moi de te traiter d'imbécile. Pardonne-moi d'être comme je suis. Pardonne-moi. Alors je t'en prie… je t'en prie, Dan…

Sa voix se brisa. Il se reposa sur le torse de Danemark et demeura un long moment silencieux. Il tentait encore de contenir ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas trop, mais il ne pouvait braver cette abstinence qu'il appliquait au quotidien.

- Ne me laisse pas, gémit-il, ne me laisse pas.

Il se hissa jusqu'au visage toujours endormi de Danemark. Norvège se demanda un instant s'il n'était bien qu'endormi. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles froides et figées de son compagnon.

- Je… je t'aimerais toujours, Dan, toujours. Alors reviens-moi. Je t'en supplie.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

oOoOoOo

Didrik Solli-Tangen, représentant de Norvège, tient la note pendant plus de dix secondes et achève ainsi la chanson que sa nation a rédigée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Dans la salle des invités, la banquette de Norvège, assis sur cette dernière, les jambes et bras croisés, un peu gêné mais sans en laisser paraître une miette, est à côté de celle de Danemark. Ce dernier est ému aux larmes. Larmes qu'il ne retient pas d'ailleurs. Car il s'est bien entendu attribué la chanson. Quand bien même c'est le cas, Norvège ne l'avouera jamais. Pas en public en tout cas.

- Oh… Norge…

Danemark se jette tout d'un coup sur son compagnon et l'étreint. Norvège ne dit rien, serre les dents, mais ne fait rien de plus. A part se lever, ne voulant pas se retrouver étalé sur la banquette, entraîné malencontreusement par le poids de Danemark.

- Norge ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Norvège pince les lèvres et baisse la tête. Pas en public, crétin, pas en public, ne cesse-t-il de répéter dans sa tête. Il pose les mains sur le torse de Danemark, prêt à le repousser. Mais celui-ci est bien plus rapide. Il plante vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes et échange avec Norvège un long baiser, plein de tendresse.

Norvège est prêt à se laisser aller, pourtant au comble de la gêne. Les « oh » attendris de la part des autres nations dans l'assistance le décident à lui envoyer son genou dans l'entre-jambe avant de lui assener une droite. Danemark s'étale sur sa banquette et Norvège reprend place sur la sienne, le visage totalement fermé alors qu'au fond de lui, il pique un fard monumental.

Déjà les représentants du petit Moldavie sont sur scène. Les lumières se sont éteintes du côté de la salle des invités. Profitant de l'obscurité, Danemark se penche vers Norvège et lui glisse :

- Merci.

Puis, il lui dépose un petit bisou dans le cou.

Norvège se permet quelques rougeurs sur les joues et un petit sourire satisfait.

FIN


End file.
